Still Smiling
by ASUPGM05
Summary: Eight and a half years have passed since Team 5D's went their separate ways in order to pursue their dreams.  One of them is returning home, and someone is waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

"_Aki, don't forget to smile." Yusei holding her hand with his. "There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours." Aki softens her gaze at Yusei and puts her hand on his._

"_You're the one who put that smile on my face, Yusei." _

_It was at that moment they were in love, as Yusei and Aki gazed into each other's eyes and were leaning towards one another as they kissed. They soon let go of each other's hands and knew what was ahead of them in the future._

"_Well, I'm off." Aki states._

"_Okay, get on out of here." Yusei replies._

_The next day, Aki was on her way to study abroad in becoming a doctor, but knew it wasn't the last time she would see Yusei._

**END FLASHBACK**

Eight and a half years have passed since then.

Today was the day Aki realized she was graduating from Medical School and becoming an actual doctor. However, Aki's parents were unable to make the trip for graduation, but were able to see her online and in real time. They could not have been any happier when Aki walked up to receive her certification. All of those years of determination were finally paying off. One month after graduating, Aki has remained in Germany, working at the same hospital she had been the last several years. Then, she receives a phone call one morning.

"This is Dr. Izayoi speaking."

"Good morning, Dr. Izayoi, my name is Dr. Yamamoto, General Manager of Neo Domino Hospital. How are you today?" This was a phone call from Aki's hometown.

"I'm doing great, thank you." Aki smiling.

"Great." Dr. Yamamoto states. "I am calling you for we, at the hospital, are looking for a new doctor to be a part of our staff, since one of our doctors recently retired. I would like to see if you have a few minutes of your time right now to do a phone interview with me."

Aki was excited that someone was interested in having her services, especially if it's from her hometown.

"Absolutely." Aki replies. She locks her office and talks with Dr. Yamamoto about the position. The interview takes approximately 10 minutes.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Izayoi." Dr. Yamamoto appreciating the time to know Aki and her accomplishments. "We'll be in touch."

**3 DAYS LATER**

After her routine of checking the patients and staff, Aki arrives at her office and notices she has a phone message.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Izayoi. This is Dr. Yamamoto speaking from Neo Domino Hospital. When you get a chance, please give me a call. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

Aki immediately calls Neo Domino Hospital and asks the receptionist to transfer her call to Dr. Yamamoto. The phone is then picked up.

"Good afternoon, this is Dr. Yamamoto."

"Hi, this is Dr. Izayoi returning your phone call."

"Dr. Izayoi, thank you for calling me back." Dr. Yamamoto replies. "Listen, I would like to discuss to you briefly about the interview the other day."

Aki felt a little nervous about this. She was thinking of two things: Dr. Yamamoto would be conducting a second interview with her or simply thanking her for the time and were moving on with a more qualified candidate. It was neither.

"Based on the qualifications and all other factors, we the staff would like to offer you the position at Neo Domino Hospital. You can begin your services here in three weeks. What do you think?"

At this moment, Aki was beyond happy. It was overwhelming.

"Dr. Yamamoto, I am more than happy to take the position and use my services at Neo Domino Hospital."

"Great." Dr. Yamamoto replies. "I look forward to meeting you as soon as you arrive in Neo Domino City. Have a wonderful day. Goodbye."

The next day, Aki holds a staff meeting and notifies them about her new position as she will be departing soon. The staff couldn't be any more excited that she is returning home.

"You must be happy that you are given this opportunity." One employee mentions.

"I am." Aki replies. "Also, I'll be able to get re-acquainted with all of my friends. And…" Aki blushes slightly.

"And?"

"And someone is waiting for me when I get home…" Aki answers.

Later that evening, Aki makes a call to her parents, Hideo and Setsuko. The person answering the call was her father.

"Hi, Aki!" Hideo answers happily. Setsuko soon walks in and is happy to hear her daughter. "How are you out there?"

"I'm well. Also, I have great news to tell you." Aki states.

"What is it?" Setsuko asks.

"I have been offered and accepted a new position at another hospital."

"That's great, Aki." Hideo replies. "Where is this hospital you're going to be working at?"

Aki pauses for moment, then looks at her parents on the screen. "Neo Domino Hospital."

Hideo and Setsuko couldn't hold back their happiness.

"That's great news! So, our girl is coming home…"

"That's correct." Aki states. "I'll be home in two weeks. Well, I'd better get ready and start packing. I will talk to you soon. Goodbye for now." Soon thereafter, Hideo makes a phone call to a special individual.

"This is Yusei."

"Hi, Yusei. This is Hideo calling."

"Hello, Hideo." Yusei replies. "How are things?"

"Everything is great here." Hideo answers. "I am calling because I have some great news to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since Aki had accepted a position at Neo Domino Hospital. All of her belongings were already shipped back to Neo Domino City, but it would not arrive for a few more days. As her last day at the hospital came to an end, Aki bid farewell to all the friends she had made the last few years and will do her best to stay in contact with them.

The next morning, Aki made her way to the airport as she was heading back home. While waiting in line at check-in, Aki made a quick call to her parents.

"Hi, Aki." Setsuko answering the phone. "How's my girl this morning?"

"I'm well." Aki replied. "But I'm also excited and happy to be coming back today. Of course, I wish I'd slept better. I guess I was thinking too much last night. Nonetheless, I think I'm ready to start another chapter in my career."

"I know you'll do your best. You always have." Setsuko smiling.

"Thanks, mama. Well, I'd better get going. I should be arriving at Neo Domino City in about 14 hours. I will see you when I get there. Goodbye." Aki hangs up her phone and was soon at the check-in counter and walked to her gate, awaiting her flight.

As she waited at the gate prior to departure, Aki opens up her carry-on bag and takes out her picture of Team 5D's winning the WRGP. She recalls all the great memories that happened during that time. The one moment she recalls the most is her first Riding Duel against Team Unicorn. She may have been nervous and having trouble against Team Unicorn's strong offense, but there were two cards that gave her hope and strength: _Black Rose Dragon _and _Stardust Dragon_. To this day, Aki cannot help but think that Yusei had the confidence in her to use his favorite monster for good use. Even though she was defeated, Aki would not change a thing about that event.

'_Stardust Dragon was such a powerful card.'_ Aki in thought. _'I felt its presence when I summoned it. But, I also felt Yusei's presence. He guided me throughout that duel. I cannot help but be thankful for his generosity.'_

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

"**We are now boarding passengers to our destination of Neo Domino City. Please have your ticket ready before boarding. Thank you."**

With that announcement, Aki walked towards the gate and handed the attendant her ticket as she walked onto the plane.

'_Mama, papa, Yusei, I will be home soon.'_ The plane soon begins its ascent as it heads to Neo Domino City.

Back at Neo Domino City, Yusei had just finished his shift at the lab where the Fortune mainframe had resided. Since Team 5D's departure, Yusei had worked on his way up the ranks from researcher to head of all operations at where he worked. Before he left for home on the same D-Wheel he has had since the events of the Ark Cradle, Yusei receives a call on his screen within his D-Wheel.

"Hi, Yusei." It was Setsuko this time calling him.

"Hi, Setsuko." Yusei replied. "How's it going?"

"Very well, thanks. Anyway, I'd thought I let you know that I just got off the phone with Aki, and she is on her way home as we speak." Yusei smiles as he recalls Hideo's phone conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Everything is great here." Hideo answers. "I am calling because I have some great news to tell you."_

"_What's the great news?" Yusei asks._

"_It's Aki. Not only did she receive her certification in becoming a doctor recently, she also accepted a new position at another hospital."_

"_That's great news!" Yusei replies happily._

"_But, it's not just any hospital…it's Neo Domino Hospital." Yusei's eyes widen, but was not surprised._

"_Aki is coming home." Yusei speaks in a soft tone._

"_Yes, in two weeks." Hideo replies in happiness. "Once we know when she'll arrive, we'll call you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"How much time do I have?" Yusei asks. Setsuko chuckles.

"Relax, silly. Aki just got on a plane in route to Neo Domino City and will be here in 14 hours. Why don't you stop by our place and then you can stay here while Hideo and I pick up Aki at the airport?"

"I like that idea." Yusei nods in agreement.

**12 HOURS LATER**

Yusei arrives at the Izayoi household, as Hideo and Setsuko welcome his arrival. Once all three were on the same page of what to do, Hideo and Setsuko were on their way to the airport to pick up Aki. Yusei is no stranger to the Izayoi family, as he has done the best he could to make them happy, even saving Aki from her own powers. And ever since Aki left to pursue her dream, Yusei has visited Hideo and Setsuko once or twice a month. From asking how Aki was doing, to assisting them with tasks, and even being invited to their holiday events, Yusei got to know them very well beyond dueling. In fact, Yusei was becoming part of their family.

As time nears, Yusei's demeanor had not changed, but admitted to himself he somehow felt a little nervous. But that didn't surprise Yusei. Since they had their moment at his household before Aki's departure, Yusei knew his feelings for Aki were everlasting.

'_Aki, I'll be waiting here for you until you arrive.'_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a long 14 hours, but Aki finally touched down at the airport in Neo Domino City. Upon viewing the city from her window, she notices how much more beautiful it has become, far from the days of Satellite and the city being run by Rex Goodwin. Aki also discovers that there are more Riding Duel routes than ever before. It seemed there was at least one duel going on every minute. It even has Aki thinking about dueling when the opportunity arrives.

'_Maybe I can duel during my lunch break…or maybe not.' _Aki in thought.

Aki's plane arrives at the her gate and then proceeds to walk out of the plane towards the baggage claim in order to retrieve her luggage. Anxious to be the first person to pick up her bags, she arrives at the baggage claim, only to see two people arriving there before her. Those two people were her parents.

"Mama, papa…" Aki surprised.

"Aki!" Hideo and Setsuko speak in unison as they rushed over to her for a group hug. "You're finally here."

"I am here." Aki replies. "It's been too long."

"It sure has." Hideo speaks. "Let's go get your bags and take you home."

"Home…" Aki replies in a soft tone.

Upon picking up her luggage, Aki walked alongside her parents as they arrive at their luxury vehicle. It would take approximately one hour to arrive at her destination. So, Aki talked about her experience in Germany and how much she learned not only with medicine but also with the local customs she encountered there. Aki also mentions how she continues to follow along with the duel leagues that Jack and Crow were involved in. Rua and Ruka have had an occasional chat with Aki while studying her field, but have not spoken to her in a while. Then, Yusei popped into her head.

"I wonder how Yusei is doing…" Aki asks herself.

"Yusei?" Hideo asks. "Actually, we spoke to him a couple of weeks ago. Yusei seems to be enjoying life as we speak. Did you know that he is head of all operations at the laboratory he's worked at the last eight years?"

Aki glances at her father in amazement. "Is he really?" Hideo nods.

"So, Yusei has done well."

"Absolutely." Setsuko interrupts. "Maybe, you should go see him later this afternoon when he finishes work. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."

Aki nods in agreement. "I will." Aki's parents couldn't help but smile immensely at each other, for they knew what was to come soon.

The Izayoi family arrives at their house. As they all enter, Aki felt that she was going to be here for a long time since her career has brought her back to Neo Domino City. Aki decides to leave her luggage in the living room for now and rest on the sofa as she endured a long road trip. All three decided to stay in the living room for the next hour. Then, Hideo and Setsuko decided they were going to take Aki out to dinner later in the evening. Before that, Aki wanted to get reacquainted with Neo Domino City, so she talked to her parents about driving around on her D-Wheel and see the views once again. But, Aki's parents had something else in mind beforehand.

"Before you leave, Aki, there's one more thing you must know." Hideo states.

"What is that?" Aki asks.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Someone?" Aki curious. Hideo nods.

"Okay, you can come on out. Aki is home." This someone walked around the corner and gave Aki a surprise.

It was Yusei.

"Yusei." Aki states softly.

"Aki." Yusei replies as he was holding a single red rose with a long stem in his right hand as he approached her. Aki got off the sofa and walked towards him. As the two stopped and faced each other, Yusei handed Aki the rose he was carrying.

"Welcome back, Aki." Yusei smiling.

"Yusei…" Aki replies as her gaze softens as she smiled and tears came running down her face. She quickly gave Yusei an enormous hug, for she couldn't be any happier than that moment.

"I've missed you, Yusei."

"Likewise, Aki."

Yusei and Aki came back to the living room and sat next to each other, as they joined Hideo and Setsuko.

"I'm guessing all three of you had planned this?" Aki guessing.

"Ever since you called us about the position at Neo Domino Hospital, we let Yusei know right away." Setsuko answers.

"After all, Yusei has come by here at least once a month since you left, so we got to know him a whole lot more." Hideo added. "That is why we wanted to make this a memorable reunion for the both of you. Now, we'll go ahead and leave you two alone so you can both catch up."

For the next three hours, Yusei and Aki were each sharing stories on what they've experienced the last several years. Aki was also showing Yusei items that she brought back from Germany and pictures of the people she met. Yusei was showing pictures of students from Duel Academy where he is occasionally a guest speaker, as long as it doesn't interfere with his primary work at the laboratory. Finally, Yusei decided that he was going to take Aki a drive around town to show her what has become of Neo Domino City. Aki was happy to agree with him. After notifying Hideo and Setsuko, Yusei and Aki were on their way out.

"Have fun driving around." Setsuko states.

"When you come back, Aki, we'll go out and enjoy a decent meal." Hideo added. "Yusei, you're also invited to join us."

Yusei nods. "I'd be happy to join you. Thank you, sir." Yusei then glances at Aki. "Are you ready?"

"You bet. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Yusei and Aki drive around on their D-Wheels throughout Neo Domino City. Yusei gives Aki a tour of what has progressed and developed, including the Riding Duel routes she observed when arriving. But, there was also numerous areas of transportation she never thought possible when she left, such as an increase in subway stations and metro rails that seem to spread out in all directions. Even though it seemed a long time, Aki notices Yusei's D-Wheel hadn't changed in terms of appearance, sound and performance.

"I see that your D-Wheel is running as well as I remember it, Yusei." Aki comments.

"Thanks." Yusei replies. "Of course, it needs upgrades every now and then, but I make sure my D-Wheel does not break down. By the way, if you don't mind, I would like to inspect your D-Wheel to see if there are any potential breakdowns."

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind at all." Aki answers. "It has been six months since I checked it."

"Okay. Then I'll check it once we arrive at Poppo Time." Yusei says.

"Poppo Time? You still live there, Yusei?" Aki asks.

"Yes, but I also own it." Yusei mentions. "Zora and her son, Leo, paid off the property about two years ago, and Zora was willing to sell it to me at a decent price a year later."

"That's great." Aki smiling. "Since you own the place, where do Zora and Leo reside now?

"They moved into the country and have opened up a clock repair shop of their own to assist those in need."

By the time the conversation ended, Yusei and Aki arrived at Neo Domino Hospital. Aki was expected to start her employment there in less than a week. Even the hospital had received renovations and upgrades since Aki's departure.

"So this is where I begin soon, huh?" Aki in amazement of the facility's appearance.

"I think you'll enjoy working here immensely, Aki." Yusei replies. Aki nods.

"I agree."

After making a trip to Neo Domino Hospital and then stopping by a local store for a quick refreshment, Yusei and Aki drove another 10 minutes to Poppo Time. On the outside, the structure had not changed in terms of appearance. But, Aki recalls all of the memories she had with the place, including her D-Wheel being built, celebrating their first WRGP victory over Team Unicorn, and the night before she left to pursue her career.

"Um, Aki. Are you okay?" Yusei in question.

"Um, yeah, Yusei. I am fine." Aki breaking out of her trance. "It's just that I haven't been here for a long time."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy what I've done since I bought the place."

Yusei shows Aki the areas that he added to the house. Yusei made sure he had a couple of extra guest rooms for anyone that may be stopping by for a couple of days. He also included a game room which included arcades, a ping-pong table and even a simulated dueling arena for those that would like to tone their skills. Finally, they made their way to the garage, and Aki didn't notice anything different from what she remembered.

"I can see nothing's changed here." Aki states. "I suppose you like it as it is."

Yusei smiles.

"Actually, I did make a couple of upgrades…" Yusei walks over to a remote control and presses a button to reveal the upgrades. On one end of the wall, Yusei reveals all of his tools and spare parts for that area, so he can adjust or repair his D-Wheel. It was like he had his own repair shop in his garage. On the other side of the wall, Yusei had a large jukebox where he custom built from scratch and also installed his own music tracks.

"It's amazing." Aki reacts to his work. "But, do you really need a jukebox in your garage?"

"Of course." Yusei replies. "It can get quiet down here, so I thought this would be a great addition to it. Also, when I heard you were coming, I had something in mind."

"What did you have in mind?" Aki asks. Yusei went to the jukebox and played a ballad tune.

"Would you like to dance?" Yusei extends his hand to Aki. She develops a slight blush, but nods.

"Okay." Aki replies.

The two stood close to each other as they had a slow dance with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulder and waist. Once they were in their own comfort zone, Yusei and Aki smiled at each other, enjoying the moment.

"I see you haven't lost that smile of yours." Yusei states.

"I don't see a reason why I can't stop smiling now." Aki replies. "Every time I smile, you are the one that I think of, because you have encouraged me to do my best no matter what challenges I have to face. Thank you for always being there for me."

"Well, I am happy that you have done well and have returned to Neo Domino City." Yusei replies. "In the last eight years, there is still no one in the world that has a more beautiful smile than yours, Aki. You're one of a kind."

"Yusei…" Aki's gaze softens as she stares into Yusei's eyes for the longest time. "This is like last time when we were here. Do you remember, Yusei?"

"Like it was yesterday, Aki…"

Yusei and Aki leaned towards each other as their heads drew closer and their lips met for a second time. But, this kiss was different. This lasted longer and their arms were wrapped around the other person. It seemed as if time stood still. When their kiss ended, Aki laid her head on Yusei's right shoulder and shuts her eyes.

"My love for you, Yusei, will never end."

"My love for you, Aki, will be everlasting."

Aki is here to stay.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL CHAPTER…**


	5. FINAL CHAPTER

One month has passed since Aki's return to Neo Domino City. Aki has already made an impact at Neo Domino Hospital, as she has saved numerous lives and her expertise became a factor in those results. She is now regarded as one of their most trusted employees. Also, Yusei has visited the Izayoi household more often since Aki's return. Hideo and Setsuko have noticed the connection between Yusei and Aki, as if their relationship had turned a corner, and it was heading down a path where they figure it was going to be long-term. This was what Hideo and Setsuko were hoping for the longest time, as they invited Yusei over for a holiday dinner.

The evening only featured Hideo, Setsuko, Yusei and Aki as they gathered for a low key and enjoyable feast. Everything was cooked thoroughly and the servings were enough for only the four of them. Add a couple of conversations and they all had a wonderful family night. But the night wasn't over yet…

"Mr. and Mrs. Izayoi, thank you for inviting me to your dinner. I had a wonderful time." Yusei states.

"No problem." Hideo replies. "You are always welcomed here at anytime."

"By the way, you do have something else with you, don't you, Yusei?" Setsuko added. "Something for Aki to have for a long time."

Yusei knew what Setsuko was talking about as the three of them nodded together.

"Hmm, what's going on Yusei?" Aki asks curiously.

Yusei stands up from his chair and then holds Aki's hand.

"Aki, we've known each other for a long time, and our bond and love has never been stronger as it is now. But, I think our bond can last, on a permanent basis." Yusei takes out a small box, and he opens up a ring to show Aki, as he gets down on one knee.

"Yusei…" Aki in shock.

"Aki Izayoi, will you take my hand in marriage and be my wife?" Yusei proposing. Aki's eyes begin to develop water and tears start running down here face soon after.

"Yes, Yusei. I will." Aki replies. Yusei's face lightens up in happiness as he and Aki share a strong embrace and kiss.

"Congratulations!" Hideo and Setsuko speak in unison. "Looks like we have a wedding to plan."

Hideo and Setsuko begin plans a couple of days later as they announce their daughter's engagement to people they know. In a matter of hours, the dueling world finds out about it and is one of the top stories, since everybody knows Team 5D's and its leader, Yusei Fudo.

When the announcement about Yusei and Aki was told, the remaining members of Team 5D's had their own reactions of the news.

First was Jack Atlas. While competing in Australia's Duel League and just winning a recent duel, Jack was sipping his Blue-Eyes coffee while watching the television, but only to spit it out as he hears the big news.

"Great Bloomin' Onion!" Jack reacts in his normal fashion. "Since when did Yusei become such a softie?" He would then figure out what was next. "Well, I guess it is that time for me to return to Neo Domino City."

Crow was in a competitive Duel League in America when he heard the news. All he did was have his jaw drop and eyes shot wide open. His fellow duelists take notice.

"Dude, what's up Crow?" One duelist asks, but then sees the screen. "Hey, is that Yusei Fudo? Engaged?" Crow nods.

"That is Yusei Fudo." Crow replies. Suddenly he smiles. "Typical Yusei. He's always doing something right…and I got to be there for his big day!"

In London, Rua and Ruka arrive home after a long day and watch the breaking news on their monitor. Ruka couldn't have been any more excited.

"Big sister Aki is getting married to Yusei! How exciting!"

However, the next thing you see and hear is Rua pointing his finger at his tongue and making gagging noises. Ruka makes an objection.

"Uh, Rua, didn't you say once that Yusei and Aki were on a date when they went skating?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Rua replies in embarrassment.

"Then I guess you saw this coming…" Ruka states. "Regardless, we need to know when the big day is going to happen, so we can return to Neo Domino City."

"Neo Domino City?" Rua asks. "Now that will be a day I can't wait to go back!"

**3 MONTHS LATER**

The day had finally come for Yusei and Aki. The ceremony was going to be a private one with only invited guests. The members of Team 5D's were all in the front row, and they got to reunite with Yusei and Aki several days prior to the event.

Yusei is already at the altar and is waiting for Aki. As soon as she enters, the guests stand and Yusei sees a beautiful young woman wearing a strapless wedding gown, as Aki happily walks alongside her father, who then lets her be with Yusei at the end of the aisle. The ceremony would last 30 minutes as the priest discussed several things in regards to marriage, the Bible, and other related topics. After Yusei and Aki exchanged vows, saying they would be there for one another, for better or for worse, and putting the band on each other's ring finger, one more announcement had to be made from the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest announces. "Yusei, you can kiss your bride." Yusei lifts up Aki's veil and then proceeds to kiss his new wife.

"I love you, Aki."

"I love you, Yusei."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Yusei Fudo." The priest would state, as the crowd cheered.

Yusei and Aki walk out of the altar and to the outside where instead of a limousine to escort them out, a custom D-Wheel was waiting for them where it would allow two people to be on the vehicle. As Yusei and Aki got on the D-Wheel, they only had one thing to say to the guests as they left.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"


End file.
